Surprised day
by Ichigo15kurosaki
Summary: Hideyoshi x kaneki Rated m Kaneki had a deep secret locked in his heart beside the fact he was a half ghoul. He loved his best friend hide. Not just the friend type of like the type where he would die for him, he would stay with him for the rest of his life. Hide jumped over and yelled boo! Kaneki was startled to see him he started to blush. Hide said whats up dude?


**Hideyoshi x kaneki**

**Rated m**

**Kaneki had a deep secret locked in his heart beside the fact he was a half ghoul. He loved his best friend hide. Not just the friend type of like the type where he would die for him, he would stay with him for the rest of his life. Hide jumped over and yelled boo! Kaneki was startled to see him he started to blush. Hide said whats up dude? Do you have a fever? He touched his forehead against kaneki's. kaneki fell back and hit the floor. Hide really kaneki whats up with you today! Chuckling at kaneki. Kaneki said sorry hide you just surprised me. Kaneki just happened to look at his watch with sitting in antinekus floor. Sorry hide my break is over! Running over behind the counter helping touka with the big line of people. As he prepared the coffee as the people sat down. Hide shouted come over to my apartment when your done! Kaneki blushing thinking about the things they could at hide's apartment which he knew that was never going to happen. But that's all he would think about recently. Daydreaming he dropped the tea cup full of coffee thinking about the two of them together. He picked up the broken pieces and cut his finger as touka ran over there to tell him to be more careful. He was staring at the blood on his finger noticing he was hungry for flesh and hasn't ate some in a few days. Touka noticed that he was turning over to the ghoul side. Touka whispered in his ear go to the break room there is some flesh in there for you to eat the master has been saving it for you. As kaneki rushed in there he noticed hinami in there studying. His eye patch fell off because it was loose. Hinami noticed that his left eye had already been taken over bye the half ghoul on the inside of him. Hinami said onii-chan there is some flesh over there for you to eat. While she knew what was going on she left the room. Kaneki went to the table where it was sitting and plopped on the couch. As he devoured the flesh his left eye that represented the ghoul on the inside of him started to fade back to his original eye he thought about what just happened. He remembered he was thinking about hide when dropped the tea cup. He was thinking about now what would happen if hide found out he was a ghoul. Kaneki shuddered at the thought. He was so paranoid about him finding about it he would ask hide if he cared if his best Freind was a ghoul. He was in the break room thinking about it until antineku closed which was only about thirty minutes. Antineku closed early on Sundays. Since it closed early kaneki rushed over to the exit of antineku shouting bye! Touka and hinami shouting back be carful. He rushed over to hide's apartments and slowing down after thinking about the question he was going to ask hide. Worrying he stopped right at the stairs to go up to his apartment. But the thing was hide saw kaneki rushing over to the stairs and saw him slow down and got worried so he shouted his name. Kaneki? Are you coming up? Kaneki surprised to see hide standing by his door he shouted back yea! Just give me a minute to walk up the stairs. He walked up the stairs to hide's apartment. Hide said hey come in slow poke! Kaneki walked in and pulled of his shoes then said sorry for the intrusion. Kaneki told hide I have a question. Hide said sure what is it? Kaneki said I was watching the news and heard about the ghoul attack...and I came up with this question...what would you do if I was a ghoul? I'm just saying this as a random question! Hide responded giggling a little you would still be my best friend because I couldn't just leave you like that after being best friends with you since we were little kids! You brought light to my world, you always were very interesting, you were alway cool and collected when someone came to bully you! So I would still be your best friend! Hide slipped out by accident I love you! Hide realized what he just said while looking at kaneki's shocked face. Hide said forget I ever said that! Kaneki on the inside thinking oh my gosh he just said he loves me! Kaneki said also I love you too! Hide was shocked at kaneki's reply. Hide jumped in for a kiss and there teeth bumped. Hide and kaneki shouting ouch! Hide and kaneki just happened to say at the same time well there went my first kiss. Both of them shocked started laughing. Hide said its getting late why don't you stay the night? Kaneki said sure just let me tell my aunt. Kaneki pretending to call his aunt knowing she kicked him out of the house so he stayed at antineku. So instead he called antineku and informed the said it is alright as long as comes to work tomorrow. Trying to hang up with out hide finding out he was kicked out of his house. Hide rushing over to ask him what he wanted to eat while kaneki rushes to put his phone away. Hide got a glimpse of the screen before he hung up behind his back. Hide asked what was that and why were you calling antineku instead of your aunt!? Kaneki turned away and ignored hide. Hide grabbed kaneki's face real close to his and hugged him then said you don't have to be cscared to tell me anything! Kaneki saying okay then telling him that his aunt kicked him out of the house and he is living as antineku now. Hide being shocked at what he just said. Hide said you could have just talked to me and I would have let you live with me! Kaneki said I know but I didn't want to cause you any trouble! Hide said anything is alright as long as it you! Kaneki softening up as a tear rolled down his face and landed op hide's jacket. Hide trying to back to ask kaneki again what he wanted to eat. And kaneki grabbed him again and hugged him tighter this time and finally let go after a few seconds and the apologized. Hide noticed the tear was coming out from under the eye patch and tried to pull it off. Kaneki screamed no! And pulled the eye patch back over his eye. Hide remembering he had the accident out in the back alley. And began apologizing, kaneki told him it was fine. Hide grabbed his hand and took him to the kitchen. Hide spinning around telling him since you took so long trying answer my question I figured I would just fix your favorite hamburgers! Kaneki's eye shifting back over to the ghoul side when he saw the blood dripping out of the hamburgers. Imagining hide as food. Thinking he just had some flesh earlier! So he turned around and slapped him self to tell the half ghoul to go back. His ghoul side faded away and his eye originated back to normal. Kaneki turned back around and told hide he wasn't hungry because he was on a diet. Hide said are you sure I haven't seen you eat at all since the accident. Hide remembering the question he was asked when he came into the apartment. Hide saying it...can't be can it..? Kaneki is it true!? Kaneki struggling to get it out of his mouth tears rolling down his face. Kaneki repeating his words when they came out of his mouth sorry..sorry..sorry..sorry repeating the same words over and over again. Kaneki stood up so fast the chair flipped over and he began running towards the door to leave. Hide unexpectedly ran faster than he thought and caught up to him. Kaneki had the door half way open when hide put his hand on the door and slammed it shut. Kaneki as I told you earlier that you would still be my best fre-I would love you! Kaneki still crying. Hide kissed him for the second time and slipped his tongue in and circled his tounge and explored his mouth enough to make kaneki moan. Kaneki slipped out a ahhn when there lips parted. Kaneki was so embarrassed he slid down the door and tucked his face in between his chest and knees. Hide ruffled his hair and slid his hand down to his ear and his fingers accidentally hit kaneki's eye patch and it fell off. Kaneki looked up while hide was ruffling his hair and the excitement must have brought the half ghoul back and hide got a peek at kaneki's left eye. Kaneki quickly covering his eye back up. Hide said was that what I think it was? Kaneki shaking thinking about what he would say when he replies back that it was his ghoul side of him. Kaneki finally replies yes that was it. Hide let out something somthing so surprising he had to look up. Hide had said that was so cool! You look like you had contacts in! Kaneki still shocked he is thinking did he really just say that? Hide asking him all sorts of questions now. Hide asked can you eat human food, I heard that you have a special weapon in your body can I see?! Kaneki answering him back telling him why are you interesting don't you think of it as threat? Hide saying no way! I know you wouldn't do any thing to hurt me like I wouldn't to you! Kaneki replied with no awnser. Hide picked kaneki up princess style to his bed. Kaneki plopped down onto the bed as hide crawled onto him. Kaneki blushing. Hide said there has been a lot of drama today why don't we relieve the stress now? Hide started unbuttoning his work attire. Kaneki's daydreams are finally coming true! Hide pulls off kaneki's pale white shirt and his dark vest, he slides his hand up and down kaneki's chest and starts flicking his nipples. Kaneki let out ahn he was so embarrassed he spun around and buried his face in the sheets. Hide said no need to be embarrassed its only us. Kaneki flipped back around and said that's just it it's only us and that sound just came out of my mouth in front of the person I love! Kaneki felt something hard on his leg and looked down. There was a bulge in hide's pants. Kaneki and hide were blushing. Hide said can I continue? Kaneki replied with a nod saying yes. Hide started trailing is tongue down his neck to his nipples, after he left a hickey on kaneki's neck. Then hide's hand trailed up his legs up to his hard dick. Kaneki let out a loud moan that spread through the apartment. Kaneki's arms were held down so he couldn't cover his mouth. He removed his mouth and moved down to his hard dick and un buttoned his pants on pulled of his underwear. After hide pulled his pants and underwear off. And shifted his position to a sixty nine. Hide sucked his dick as kaneki moaned. Kaneki grabbed hide's dick and started licking the tip. Hide started moaning along with kaneki. For a sudden surprise hide wet his fingers with saliva and entered his fingers in kaneki's ass. Kaneki had just taken his mouth of hide's dick and with sudden surprise from hide he bit his lip. He accidentally licked the blood off his lip and the inner ghoul had come back. But this time the ghoul did not want flesh he wanted sex. With the sudden urge for sex from the half ghoul he had sucked on hide's dick better than ever. And because of that hide cum in kaneki's mouth. Kaneki just happened to cum at the same time. They both swallowed each others cum. Hide asked kaneki for permission to enter kaneki. Kaneki nodded again for a yes. As soon as hide got the yes he began to put he tip in kaneki's ass. Kaneki said ouch! As a tear fell down his face. Hide said are you alright!? Kaneki answered back yea I'm fine I have been in worse pain than this. Hide kissed kaneki's forehead as he continued to push his dick in. Until finally all of it fit in. Hide asked him are you prepared yet for me to move? Kaneki said yes I am prepared for anything for you. Hide felt like Cupid hit his heart again with an arrow. He started thrusting inside kaneki. Both moaning but kaneki louder. Hide grabbed kaneki's dick and started to rub it. Moans spread through the apartment cutting thought the silence. Kaneki and hide let out haah nggn mmn! While hot breath escaped their mouths. Hide said is alright for me to come inside of you? Kaneki moaning said ye-agn-ss yes! They were both about to climax. Mmm as they came together again. Hide pulled his dick out of kaneki and plopped flat next to kaneki. Kaneki kissed hide then said I love you. Hide was surprised then repeated back to him I love you too. Hide said do you want to take a bath or do you want to sleep? Kaneki answered him back with well I am filled with your cum what do you think? He said sarcastically. Hide blushed okay do you need help getting there? Kaneki said no I can do it! As kaneki got up and walked a few steps and fell because his hips were aching. Hide ran over and said are you okay? And whispered I told you so! While trying not to laugh. Kaneki said I heard that! Oh well just take me to the bath. Kaneki got irritated with hide. Hide picked kaneki up princess and carried him to the shower. Kaneki had no complaints. Hide grabbed the shower head and sprayed the water all over them. Hide set kaneki on the side of the tub. Hide said open your legs. Kaneki blushing while saying why?! Hide said back we need to get all the cum out right? Kaneki blushing ears red slowly opening his legs until he open them as far as he could. Hide put his fingers in his ass. Kaneki let out ahhh! Hide blushing as he got all the cum out.**


End file.
